Summertime in the Poolhouse
by Leah.Brody
Summary: When Seth and Summer suffer a very harsh break-up, who will give Summer a should to cry on


**The Biographys of the cast of the OC**

**Mischa Barton**

Mischa Barton is one talented actress. She plays Marissa Cooper on the OC. Marissa is the messed up teen that does drugs and drinks to have fun! But Marissa is the apple of Ryan's eye. Mischa was born in London England but grew up in America. Her middle name is Anne and her birthday is January 24th, 1986. She has a mom Karen, a dad Michael, an older sister named Zoe and a younger sister named Hania. She has an apartment in New York and also shares a mansion in California with Leah Sedola (Summer the OC). Mischa started acting when she was at the mere age of 9 years old on the stages in New York. Then at the age of 17 she starred in the award-winning movie "Lawn Dogs" as well as a role in "Notting Hill" also starring Julia Roberts and Hugh Grant. She also had a recurring role in the TV series "Once and Again" and also had a small part in the show "Fastlane".

Adam Brody 

Adam Brody is the cutie with curls who plays the adorkable Seth Cohen on the OC. Seth is the sarcastic citizen in Orange County! But as for Adam Brody, he was born on April 8, 1981 and was born in San Diego, California. He went to Scripps Ranch High school and attended MiraCosta Collage in Oceanside. He's dating his on-screen, Leah Sedola who plays Summer on the show. He loves to surf, suntan and swim! Since he wanted to act his whole life, he and his friend went to try out for auditions to get into Hollywood's biggest movies. After a few months of disappointment, Adam Brody got called back for a comedy called "the Sausage Factory". He's also been in "Growing Up Brady", he played Greg Brady. He's been in several commercials and small roles in other movies.

Leah Kidman-Cruise 

Not only is Miss Leah a talented young actress but she is also the daughter of Hollywood legends, Nicole Kidman and Tom Cruise. She is the first daughter of the super couple, she also has a 14-year-old sister named Jessica, who has been doing figure skater since she was 2 years old. Leah's birthday is July 28th, 1987, which makes her the youngest star on the OC, she is 17 years old while Mischa Barton is 18. Leah was born in Texas when her family was visiting relatives. Leah was born 3 weeks early which is why she was born in Texas. The inspiring actress was raised in Miami. Leah plays Summer Roberts on the OC, the Newport party girl turned sweetheart who is the long time sweetie of Seth Cohen for several years. Her middle name is Victoria and she lives in California in a mansion with costar and best friend, Mischa Barton. She lived in New York with Eva LaRue and John Callahan for 4 years of her life as well. Leah is in some very popular movies such as Cheaper by the Dozen, the Lizzie McGauire Movie, Agent Cody Banks and more. She also played Maddie Grey on All my Children for 5 years, America watched her grow up on the show. She is also very famous for playing the cute and clumsy teen, Lizzie McGauire on the Lizzie McGauire show on the Disney channel. She is also a very talented young singer, who's CD, Metaphorsis, ranked #1 for several weeks!

Benjamin McKenzie Ashley Hartman 

Not only does this blonde bombshell play Holly Ficher on the OC but also she was a final 12 on American Idol. She is a very talented singer and has her first CD coming out in the summer which is rumored to be titled "Latest from a Blonde".

**The OC**

"**That's what Friends are For"**

**Characters**

**Seth CohenAdam Brody**

**Summer RobertsLeah Kidman-Cruise**

**Marissa CooperMischa Barton**

**Ryan AtwoodBen McKenzie **

**Kirsten CohenKelly Rowan**

**Sandy CohenPeter Gallegher**

**Julie CooperMelinda Clark**

**Jimmy CooperTate Donovan**

**Luke WardChris Carmack**

**Holly FicherAshley Hartman**

**Chris RobertsAlec Baldwin**

**Michelle BishopBobbie Eakes**

**Ami BishopKirsten Storms**

Marissa- Gosh Sum I can't believe we're both pregnant. But god this place is horrible. I mean what if our babies are born here?

Summer- Well yours is due before mine. I'm just kidding sweetie! Nobody's babies are gonna be born here.

Marissa- Oh my god I think my water just broke!

Summer- You're kidding right?

Marissa- No, it really did. My baby is gonna come soon. What do I do Sum?

Summer- Here, just lie down ok? I'll make you some tea ok? Boil some water.

Marissa- You think that we wouldn't get saved

Summer- Excuse me?

Marissa- Well, why else would you boil water for?

Summer- Ok, I'm boiling it in case we don't get saved. Marissa, I'm not trying to scare you but the baby might just come here.

Kirsten- Where are the girls?

Seth- We don't know. I've been trying to call Sum but her messager just keeps coming up

Kirsten- Well Seth they're going to be ok. They're probably just seeing a movie to get out of the storm.

Ryan- But Marissa is due soon.

Kirsten- In like a week right?

Ryan- Yeah but the baby could be early

Kirsten- Don't worry Ryan. She'll be fine. And so will Summer

Summer- Are you ok? Are all the contractions gone?

Marissa- I think so. Oh no here comes a huge one! God Sum, it hurts. Ok I have got to get this baby outta me right now!

Summer- Ok Riss you sure?

Marissa- Yeah!

Summer- Ok, we're gonna deliver this baby!

Marissa- Oh MY GOD!!!! HOLY CRAP IT HURTS!!!

Summer- Ok oh gosh Riss look! She's so beautiful!

Marissa- Oh my god. This so wasn't where I expected I was gonna have this little girl. But she is so pretty!

Summer- She looks like you a lot Riss.

Marissa- Oh gosh Sum thank you so much! You saved my baby! I would name her Summer but it would be kinda confusing. So I'll name her Samantha! With a S. Just like your name!

Summer- Aw that is so sweet. Are you sure Ryan will like that name?

Marissa- I really don't care. God, I mean if you weren't here then this baby girl would still be inside me! You saved my babies life!

Summer- Oh, I wouldn't go that far.

Marissa- You did! I can't wait to tell everybody!

Ryan- Sum called and said that they were stranded at some cabin outside of Newport.

Julie- Is my baby here?

Kirsten- No Julie, your baby isn't here.

Julie- WHERE IS SHE? RYAN, WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER. DO YOU KNOW SHE'S PREGANT!

Seth- Um I think that he knows that. I mean he is the father.

Kirsten- Seth, be quiet.

Julie- Sandy, my car isn't working and neither is Jimmy's so do you think you could drive us to the place Summer and Marissa are at?

Sandy- I don't see why not.

Julie- Great lets all go!

Marissa- Sum, let me tell you, you have a lot of hell in front of you!

Summer- Oh well, just the sight of your face when you saw little Sam, it just makes it all worth it!

Marissa- Thanks. She is beautiful isn't she?

Summer- Of course. All babies are beautiful. But Sammy is the most beautiful!

Julie- Sandy please go faster! My baby could be having her baby!

(Kirsten looks shocked)

Kirsten- Tina, how come you're so calm and Julie's going crazy?

Tina- Well, she's kinda taking the crazy outta me

Ryan- There. I think that's it! Seth call Summer. Wait I can never mind

Seth- No I will.

(They fight and the cell phone falls out the window)

Seth- Thanks, that was mine.

Ryan- Sorry man.

Kirsten- Here I'll call Summer.

(Dials the number)

Summer- Hello

Kirsten- Hi sweetie it's Kirsten!

Summer- Oh hi Kirsten.

Kirsten- Um are you and Marissa inside the cabin on some deserted street?

Summer- Um I think so, how come?

Kirsten- Well we're outside a cabin but um we didn't know if it was the one?

Summer- Well I'll look at the window. Um I can't see anything but the cabin looks really torn up from the outside.

Kirsten- I think this is it then. Um where's your car?

Summer- Oh god it got washed away from the storm cuz the river overflowed.

Kirsten- Oh god. Well we're coming in ok?

Summer- Sure, thanks Mrs. Cohen

Kirsten- No problem sweetie. Ok they're in there! Let's go!

Ryan- Ok

Summer- Everyone's outside. They're all coming in.

Marissa- Really? That's good!

(Knock on the door)

Summer- It's open!

Kirsten- Are you girls ok?

Summer- Yeah we're good. But um actually Marissa has a surprise!

Ryan- Where is she?

Summer- Bathroom.

(Marissa comes out)

Marissa- Everyone look.

(Marissa shows everyone Samantha)

Marissa- Everybody, meet Samantha!

Ryan- Oh my god!

Kirsten- She is so beautiful

(She cries)

Seth- And there's Marissa's lungs.

Marissa- Thanks Seth

(Julie and Jimmy come in)

Julie- God Jimmy, I can't believe you made me carry that big box in. It's so cold and wet! OH MY GOSH! MARISSA HONEY LOOK AT YOU! OH MY GOSH! And who is this?

Marissa- Samantha!

Julie- She is so pretty! Aw so cute! How'd you come up with the name Samantha?

Marissa- Well because Summer saved her life. She delivered Sammy! And if it wasn't for her then Sam would still be inside of me!

Summer- God Riss, your making it sound like I had the baby!

Marissa- Well you helped me Sum! Thanks a lot!

Summer- Hey you're my best friend! That's what friends are for!

(Ryan and Seth go outside to pack up Marissa & Summer's bags)

(Summer is still pregnant but of course Marissa already had her baby girl Samantha)

Marissa- Now when your little baby girl comes, I'm gonna be right there with you. Hey, maybe your baby will be born here

Summer- (laughs) Uh, I don't think so

Seth- Come on girls let's go!

Marissa- Hey Ryan, I wanna live here!

Ryan- Why?

Marissa- Cuz Sam was born here

Ryan- How about no but we visit

Marissa- Fine

Summer- I know who's the one that makes your decisions in your relationship

Marissa- Really? Who's yours?

Seth- Summer!

Summer- NO! It's so you!

Marissa- Oh Sum, I'm so excited. Our little daughters are gonna grow up together and be best friends. They're gonna be exactly like us! You know, it wouldn't just be Samantha at our house and Mandy at yours. You know they'll always be together! Like "oh there's Mandy and Sammy coming home from a massive shopping spree in Barney's" or " Here comes the two twins coming home from school" and stuff like that.

Summer- Oh that's what I've been planning for. I mean we're always together so I thought there would be no other way. They are gonna be the best of friends.

Marissa- Just like us!

Summer- I wouldn't have it any other way


End file.
